


(Не)спасенная принцесса

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: «Главное – хэппи-энд». Примирение после инцидента с Ной





	(Не)спасенная принцесса

Полтретьего ночи Йоджи спустился вниз, стараясь не греметь пакетом с пустыми бутылками.   
Ему было плевать на то, что батарея пустой тары у кровати растет и растет, и что тот же Оми может увидеть... Плевать. Но полчаса назад он, не включая света, встал с кровати, чтобы дойти до ванной, споткнулся об очередную бутылку и упал. И лежал на полу, смотрел на непонятно как попавшую к нему литровую бутылку из-под виски – с отбитым горлышком, остро блестевшим в свете фонаря. Только что его спасло чистое везение. Сантиметров пять вбок, и... Йоджи передернуло, он встал, нашарил пару пакетов из супермаркетов (один был, кажется, дырявым, но какая разница?) и убрал туда все бутылки с прохода. Банки он попросту запинал под кровать, с ними он разберется в другой раз.  
«Аска бы сказала, что в вопросах чистоты я всегда ищу компромисс между совестью и ленью, причем последняя побеждает», – подумал он.  
Аска.  
Йоджи отпустил ручки заваливающегося на бок пакета, в который засовывал еще одну бутылку, и выпрямился. Аски больше нет. Она больше ему никогда ничего не скажет, потому что он ее убил.  
Или не ее. Какую-то Ной. Или Аску под видом Ной. Или незнакомую Ной, которую он принял за Аску.  
Сейчас он готов был поверить в любую из версий. Но Аски все равно больше не было. Даже если Шварц каким-то чудом расколются, они могут сказать как ложь, так и правду – или ложь, которую они сами считают правдой. Кажется, Йоджи разучился просто верить во что-то, не просчитывая все варианты. Вот только это не помогало: какой ни выбери, Аска-Ной была мертва, и этого не могли изменить никакие факты.  
Позабытая бутылка выпала из пальцев, упала, зазвенев, на пол и покатилась к стене. Йоджи вздрогнул, резким движением подобрал бутылку, сунул ее в пакет, прихватил второй пакет, с подозрительно напрягшимися ручками, и вылетел в неосвещенный коридор. Затормозил, поняв, что разбудит звяканьем остальных, и медленно пошел к лестнице. Во время таких ночных вылазок Йоджи не покидало ощущение, что он вор, который ходит по чужому дому, и для которого нет ничего хуже, чем разбудить его обитателей.  
Йоджи обулся, не опуская пакетов, и вышел на задний двор. От свежего ночного воздуха запершило в горле, и он, покашливая, поспешил дойти до мусорных баков, смутно видимых в слабом свете фонаря, и избавиться от пакетов. Потом машинально потянулся за сигаретами, но их не было – остались на тумбочке у кровати. Скривившись, Йоджи развернулся и пошел обратно.   
Уличную дверь он закрыл с тихим хлопком, не беспокоясь о шуме, но потом опомнился и по лестнице поднимался уже осторожно, помня о спящей команде. Он уже потянулся к дверной ручке в свою комнату, как в коридоре вспыхнул свет. Йоджи зажмурился, на миг пожалев, что солнечные очки, как и сигареты, лежали за дверью, и повернулся, недовольно щурясь. Кого он потревожил? Кена, который начнет жаловаться, что Йоджи и сам не спит, и другим не дает, или Оми, который сам еще не ложился и который будет смотреть на Йоджи с жалостью во взгляде?  
Не угадал. Аю.  
Ая стоял, прислонившись к стене у выключателя и скрестив руки на груди. В его взгляде не было жалости; впрочем, Йоджи бы и не смог сказать, что там было. Вопрос? Ожидание? Терпение?  
– Я уже ложусь спать, – зачем-то сказал Йоджи. Наверное, потому, что надо же было что-то сказать.  
– Хорошо, – помолчав, отозвался Ая, отлепился от стены, выключил свет в коридоре и открыл дверь в свою комнату – там горел неяркая лампа.  
– Не хочешь со мной? – Вопрос Йоджи застал Аю на середине движения, с рукой на дверной ручке. Он полуобернулся, но Йоджи стоял против света, и выражения лица Аи не было видно. Наверное, стоило спросить по-другому, не так, невзначай, но возвращаться одному в пустую неубранную комнату уже не хотелось. – Просто спать, ничего больше, – поторопился объяснить Йоджи, надеясь, что Ае не придется объяснять больше. Иногда нужно просто человеческое тепло рядом.  
Ая заколебался, убрал руку от дверной ручки.  
– Пожалуйста, – тихо попросил Йоджи.  
Ая перевел взгляд куда-то за спину Йоджи и прикусил губу, его взгляд на миг стал ожесточенным.  
– Она спала там, на твоей кровати. Йоджи... я не могу. Я не буду... там, где она...   
Йоджи вздрогнул. Об этом он забыл. Аска была везде, вокруг него и внутри него, но для Аи материальной была Аска, не так давно спавшая в его комнате – и в его кровати.  
– Конечно. Извини, что спросил, – торопливо сказал Йоджи, шагнул в комнату и захлопнул за собой дверь. Находиться в полной темноте показалось невыносимым, он включил свет, и его взгляд тут же упал на пару недопитых бутылок, стоящих у окна. Подойдет, решил он и, не раздумывая, шагнул к ним.

***

  
Проснулся он оттого, что Оми тряс его за плечо:  
– Йоджи-кун, Йоджи-кун, вставай, там тебя спрашивают.  
– Кто? – не открывая глаз, спросил Йоджи. Не Манкс, потому что она не спрашивала, а требовала, а остальные могли катиться к чертям.  
– Грузчики.   
От такой информации Йоджи открыл глаза. Знакомств с грузчиками он за собой не помнил. Осторожно сев, он зевнул, протер глаза и посмотрел на Оми.  
– Они тебе матрас привезли, – не дождавшись другой реакции, сказал Оми. – Что им сказать?  
Матрас? Йоджи оглянулся и посмотрел себе за спину. Постель, конечно, была растрепана – и когда он в последний раз менял белье? – но на матрас он не жаловался.   
– А постельного белья у них с собой нет? – Даже если он хотел обратить это в шутку, прозвучала она слишком жалобно, на вкус Йоджи. Оми вздохнул.   
– Ну, еще какие-то фирменные пакеты у них точно есть. Йоджи-кун, так что им сказать?..  
Фирменные пакеты. Комплект белья в подарок при заказе до 9 утра. И при оплате наличными – бесплатная доставка... матрасов. Потому что круглосуточный заказ кроватей Йоджи в справочнике вчера не нашел. Йоджи застонал и уткнулся лицом в ладони, не обращая внимания на заболевшую от резкого движения голову.   
Он все вспомнил.  
Ночью и спьяну это показалось хорошей идеей: попробовать начать все сначала на незапятнанном пространстве, начать с малого, постепенно избавляясь от всего напоминающего Аску... и заодно приманить Аю в кровать, с которой больше не связано никаких воспоминаний, ни хороших, ни плохих... И об Аске тоже. Глупая, глупая надежда.  
– Пусть заносят, – глубоко вздохнув, сказал Йоджи.   
Если Ая не придет к нему сегодня вечером, он стребует с Манкс стоимость этого дурацкого матраса. Под любым предлогом. А если придет, то эта пьяная покупка оправдает себя до последней монетки.

***

  
Ему снилась Аска. Она что-то говорила ему, улыбалась, хотела втолковать ему что-то про любовь, а Йоджи твердил ей «Ты умерла, тебя нет, я тебя убил». Аска отмахивалась, что это совершенно неважно, а потом превратилась в Ной, которая жестко сказала ему «Для тебя уже все кончено» и напала. Все его сны в последнее время были черно-белыми, но лезвие, с которым атаковала Ной, было ярко-красным, словно от крови. Йоджи перехватил ее запястье – он даже во сне помнил, что сильнее девушки, – и сжал руки на ее горле. Ему нужно было это увидеть, снова и снова, пусть не наяву, – что он точно убил ее, что ее больше нет, что она не дышит.  
...И получил страшный удар в живот. Захрипев и упав на бок, Йоджи распахнул глаза и обнаружил себя скорчившимся от боли на полу у собственной кровати, а рядом в темноте комнаты белели чьи-то голые ноги. Йоджи с усилием поднял голову. Ая.   
– Ты пытался меня задушить, – бесстрастно сказал Ая, одетый лишь в домашние штаны, но его кулаки нервно сжимались и разжимались, и, помолчав, добавил: – И называл Аской.  
– Прости, – выдохнул Йоджи, поднялся с пола и мешком повалился на кровать. Ая подошел вплотную и встал рядом, глядя на Йоджи сверху вниз. В неярком свете уличного фонаря мрачные тени в уголках тонких губ Аи казались еще глубже. «Ая-чан хотя бы жива, хоть и неизвестно где», – захотелось сказать ему Йоджи, но он только поймал Аю за руку – тот нахмурился, но руки отнимать не стал.  
– Ляг со мной, – попросил Йоджи и неловко улыбнулся. – Раз уж пришел. – Рука Аи была теплой, немного суховатой, он чуть сжимал пальцы Йоджи, и в груди Йоджи потеплело.  
Ая сел на кровать. Йоджи уже ожидал привычного движения, плавного и единого – Ая всегда перемахивал через Йоджи и ложился с другой стороны, молча и с первого раза признав право Йоджи лежать именно на этой стороне, – но не дождался. Ая изучал его лицо, мерил его таким тяжелым взглядом, что Йоджи захотелось потереть щеки – как бы там не осталось синяков. Наконец Ая опустил голову и уставился в пол. Йоджи бы сказал волшебное «пожалуйста» – Ая любил вежливость, – но почему-то казалось, что не сработает.  
– Я не буду спрашивать тебя о твоих кошмарах, – начал Ая сухо и немного неловко, как и всякий раз, когда дело доходило до «разговоров по душам». Йоджи благодарно кивнул и погладил его ладонь. Ладонь не отдернули, это радовало. – Но до того, как ты... – Ая стиснул зубы, но нашел в себе смелость продолжить открыто: – До того, как ты попытался убить меня, ты меня ласкал. Как женщину.   
Йоджи невольно заинтересовался этим фактом. Ая поднял голову, посмотрел на него и пояснил:   
– Упорно искал грудь. – Когда у них с Аей все только начиналось, вспомнилось Йоджи, он часто подлавливал Аю на подобных привычных жестах – Ая поначалу замыкался в себе, а потом стал отслеживать за собой такие глупости. Максимум через месяц Йоджи мог с уверенностью сказать, что Ая знает, что находится в постели с мужчиной. Сколько лет сам Йоджи уже так не прокалывался? Он задолжал Ае как минимум одно глубокое извинение.  
– Ая, я...  
– Йоджи, – жестко перебил его Ая, – понятия не имею, почему я решил, что нужен тебе. – Йоджи рывком сел в кровати, но Ая посмотрел на него так, что все слова застряли в горле. – Но я не Сакура-чан, я не соглашусь быть заменой. Я и так, – Ая помрачнел, – замена в жизни. Но быть заменой в постели не хочу и не буду.  
– А еще я могу тебя убить во сне, – отсутствующе добавил Йоджи, потянувшись за сигаретами. Отчаянно хотелось курить и не слышать список причин, по которым теперь еще и Ая уходил из его жизни.  
– Как раз это меня не беспокоит. Понадобится – буду связывать на ночь. Но не...  
– Тогда уходи, – теперь уже Йоджи перебил его. – Уходи и не парь мне мозги. – Он затянулся и выпустил дым чуть не Ае в лицо. – Потому что, черт возьми, я только что убил любимого человека... – «Молодец, Йоджи, скажи это Ае прямо в глаза!» – мелькнуло в голове, – ...и если ты пришел сказать, что все фигня и давай все забудем и продолжим жить дальше, словно ничего не было, то тебе не сюда. Аска была для меня...  
Он хотел сказать «так многим!», но Ая его опередил:   
– ...Всем. Я понял, Йоджи. – С этими словами он встал и вышел, даже не хлопнув дверью, только светлая спина мелькнула в темном проеме двери.  
Йоджи посмотрел ему вслед, затянулся и лег обратно на кровать. Аска была мертва, Ая-чан «всего лишь» похищена, а Ая вряд ли подойдет к Йоджи ближе, чем на метр. Если в его жизни было еще что-нибудь светлое, что он мог бы настолько же глупо профукать, то сейчас он этого не помнил.

***

  
«Севен» заглох в часе езды до города, на безлюдном участке шоссе вдоль побережья. Причина была совершенно дурацкой – Йоджи забыл заправиться, бездумно наматывая километры. Вспомнив, что мобильник остался дома, а движение тут оживленным не бывает в любое время суток, Йоджи пожал плечами, вышел из машины и закурил, глядя на море и на клонящееся к закату солнце. Думать и что-то предпринимать не хотелось.   
Так он провел несколько часов, пока реальность не напомнила себе прохладным вечерним ветром и закончившимися сигаретами. Йоджи зябко передернул плечами и прикинул расстояние хотя бы до окраин. Последняя машина на этом шоссе – какой-то фермерский грузовик – проехала около полутора часов назад, как раз, когда Йоджи искал в бардачке следующую пачку сигарет, так что рассчитывать на подвоз не стоило. Возможно, утром он поймает какую-нибудь машину, но не сейчас.   
Йоджи как раз стоял и прикидывал, как устроиться поудобнее на ночлег – вытащить плед и лечь на землю или скорчиться в ни разу не подходящем для сна «Севене», – как заметил на шоссе приближающуюся белую точку. Он криво усмехнулся и представил себя в роли грабителя, нападающего на машину с криком «Подвези или умри!», но отошел с проезжей части. Машина приближалась с хорошей скоростью, и только дурак надеялся бы, что водитель остановится около Йоджи и предложит помощь.  
Только когда автомобиль начал притормаживать, у Йоджи екнуло сердце. Черт побери его глаза, если это был не Ая и его «Порше»! Он отказывался верить до последнего, пока сам Ая не вышел из машины, обогнул ее, подошел к Йоджи и врезал ему в челюсть.   
– Твою мать! – заорал Йоджи, едва устояв на ногах, но прежде, чем он успел сказать что-то еще, Ая заговорил:  
– Только попробуй еще хоть раз такое выкинуть, – ледяным от ярости тоном сказал он. – Оми чуть с ума не сошел от беспокойства.  
– Подумаешь, застрял где-то, – огрызнулся Йоджи, осторожно трогая подбородок. – Обязательно бить по лицу?  
Он не ожидал, что его снесет мощным ураганом по имени Ая, схватившим его за грудки и прижавшим к «Севену».  
– Ты не просто «застрял где-то», Йоджи, – прошипел Ая, – ты, черт бы тебя побрал, целыми днями никуда не вылезаешь, а сегодня оставил дома кошелек, карточки и мобильник и в итоге приехал на место, популярное у самоубийц. Что мы еще должны были подумать?!  
У самоубийц? А, да, по дороге он видел пирсы, говорят, с них удобно...  
– У меня просто кончился бензин, – растянул губы в улыбке Йоджи. Ае, в общем, всегда нравилась его улыбка, так что был шанс, что... – Просто бензин, Ая, окей? А мобилу забыл случайно, – он успокаивающе похлопал Аю по сжатым на его футболке пальцам. Ая тряхнул его еще раз, напоследок, резко разжал хватку и отвернулся.  
– Как вы меня нашли? – Йоджи одернул футболку и оценивающе посмотрел на Порше. Ая мог быть чертовски предусмотрительным, но вряд ли он возил с собой канистру-другую бензина. Вызвать эвакуатор или самому приехать потом с парой литров? – Я уж думал, тут заночую.  
– В машине был маячок, – глухо ответил Ая, вновь поворачиваясь к нему. Темная футболка с излюбленным треугольным вырезом в сочетании с угловатыми чертами Аи и его рваной прической делали его хрупким, неправильным, словно состоящим из одних ломаных линий. – Поставили, когда ты начал возиться с... В общем, Оми отследил его сигнал.  
– А микрофонов там не было? – попытался отшутиться Йоджи, благодарный Ае за то, что тот не стал вдаваться в детали, когда и почему за ним установили слежку.  
Фиолетовые глаза Аи потемнели еще больше.  
– Были. Начиная с четырех часов дня, в них была тишина.  
У Йоджи перехватило дыхание, когда он осознал, что должно было это означать для Аи и остальных.  
– Прости, – неловко помолчав, сказал он. – Я просто торчал снаружи.  
– Потом перед Оми и Кеном извинишься, – отрезал Ая, направляясь к своей машине. – Поехали.  
– Кен-кун домчал бы сюда быстрее, – заметил Йоджи, забрав ключи из «Севена» и усаживаясь к Ае.   
– Я вызвался сам, – холодно ответил Ая. – К тому же в его мотоцикле нет багажника, а фургон сейчас с товаром, мы не успели его разгрузить.  
– Приятно быть спасенным принцем на белом коне, даже, можно сказать, на трехстах белых конях, – пошутил Йоджи, улыбаясь. Приятно, когда о тебе беспокоятся. Улыбка сошла с его лица, когда он осознал смысл фразы о багажнике. Он рывком повернулся к Ае, насколько позволял ремень безопасности:  
– Черт, вы же не думали, что я правда?..  
Ая крепче сжал руль.  
– Могло быть всякое, – напряженно сказал он, глядя строго вперед на темную дорогу. – Но пока сигнал двигался, мы не особенно волновались.   
Зато потом – особенно? И с каждым часом – все больше?   
Йоджи тихо вздохнул и по примеру Аи уставился на дорогу. Кажется, ему повезло, что он отделался всего одним ударом.  
– Знаешь, это все довольно непривычно, – проговорил он. – То есть, я хочу сказать, что предпочитаю сам выступать в роли спасителя, а не наоборот.   
Некоторые вещи надо говорить, как бы тяжело это ни было.  
– И это меня и подвело, – медленно продолжил Йоджи. – С Аской. Неправильно определил, кто тут принцесса, а кто чудовище. Мне показалось, что принцесса – она, а я – ее принц... – Он по-прежнему смотрел вперед, на мелькающие фонари и желтый полукруг света фар. Безнадежно хотелось курить. – Хотя, по-хорошему, мне следовало вспомнить, что теперь я, скорее, ревнивый дракон. Но ведь главное – хэппи-энд, верно? А он у нас есть. Чудовище убито, – Йоджи непроизвольно вздрогнул, вспомнив Масафуми и результаты его экспериментов, – и даже не одно, а принцесса со своим драконом может жить долго и счастливо, если не прибьют друг друга...  
– Йоджи, – перебил его Ая со знакомыми нотками в голосе. Йоджи с любопытством повернул голову в его сторону. – Если ты не прекратишь называть меня принцессой, я остановлю машину и трахну тебя прямо сейчас.  
– Штраф наложат, – от неожиданности Йоджи сказал первое, что пришло в голову.  
– Заплачу, – спокойно кивнул Ая, не отрывая взгляд от дороги.  
Йоджи открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, потом передумал и уселся поудобнее. Ая кинул ему телефон:  
– Отзвонись Оми, скажи, что будем через полтора часа.  
– Тут не больше часа езды, – машинально отозвался Йоджи. – Или ты уже мысленно присмотрел безлюдное место?  
В мелькающем неярком свете фонарей Йоджи мог бы поклясться, что губы Аи дрогнули в улыбке.  
– Нет, заедем, купим пиццу. Сегодня всем было не до готовки, и ты тоже вряд ли ел.  
Внезапно Йоджи впервые за последнюю неделю почувствовал, что голоден. Набрав номер и переждав возмущение Оми с матерным бурчанием Кена на заднем плане, Йоджи сообщил, когда их ждать, и отключился. Повертел в руках телефон, осознавая, насколько уже соскучился по парням за время своего добровольного заточения, и посмотрел на уверенно ведущего машину Аю.  
– Все будет хорошо, – пообещал Йоджи и заложил руки за голову. – Скоро выйдем на след Аи-чан, которую мы обязательно найдем, а я закажу поминальную службу у одного знакомого жреца-буддиста, чтобы – ух, по высшему разряду!..  
Разговаривать на эту тему с Аей оказалось неожиданно легко. Кажется, он понемногу выздоравливал, рядом с живым Аей мертвое прошлое отпускало... Так что Йоджи продолжил:  
– Но сейчас мы оба, живые и здоровые, вернемся домой, там я заработаю еще пару тычков от Кена, Оми принесет мне лед для твоего синяка, я немного поругаю его за жучок, а потом будем ужинать. А завтра я куплю в одном интересном магазине занятные веревки. Ты понимаешь, о чем я?.. – Йоджи покосился на уже явную полуулыбку Аи и рискнул:   
– …Химе?  
И Ая ударил по тормозам.


End file.
